Demon Invasion of Eridon
1510 In early 1510, a Demon Invasion struck the cities and towns in Eridon of Shirebrook, Thornwood, Rainwood, Peatsburg, Anvil, Plainsview, Tassel, Misty Rapids, Newfort, Cauldron, Heatstroke, Limestone. Projections that at least 30% of the nation's population were slain in the attacks (~57,000 urban & ~215,000 rural). The inital Demon numbers were estimated by Georg to be between 3000 to 5000 potential demons.Hardcore Heroes Otherside: Episode 6 Kneecap, Longcast & Weatherlight were attacked but survived. The Demons failed to make any ground at the Capital Stromheim. The Longcast firepits were made to burn the bodies of dead demons were so large they were seen from Mistrya. During this time period the population of Whiteshore disappeared (urban pop 4,700), this was blamed on the Curse of the Shadow Mountains. Also Cyclopes attacked Mil Faldur, destroying much of the surface of the cityDicing with Death Episode 140. The offical story of the destruction of Limestone has fallen into question. The Offical records claim that Limestone fell to the demons on 1510-01-09, however the town was visited by a group from Mistryas a week after this date (1510-01-18) and the town was entirely intact and full of Eridonian Solders.Misscliks Devotion: Episode 21. Aftermath In March of 1510 it was stated that Stromheim & Copperhill still stand and are still under Stromheim's controlMisscliks Devotion: Episode 37. By December of 1510, Copperhill became independentHardcore Heroes: Episode 44. Reportidly Dwarf County has formed a new nation, no longer under the control of StromheimHardcore Heroes: Episode 50. The northern cities fell into chaos and are now independent city-states,Misscliks Devotion: Episode 37 eventually forming anew nation under the leadership of Highcastle.Hardcore Heroes: Episode 50 The former Eridonian towns were raided by Mistrya in 1511 for their wealthAkuban Knights: Episode 01. Count In early 1510 the crown of Meadstead was stolen by wererats on behalf of the Countess's Brother.Game On Episode 5 In late 1510 Count Vicious of Fortune was robbed by wererats, and he launched an invasion on Meadstead, one of the Northen Cities controlled by Highcastle. Count Vicious then attacked Tharnham (part of the new Dwarf Kingdom) before turned his attention to Copperhill.Gnomes, Tomes and Catacombs: Episode 16 Kneecap became a City-State, but was suffering a famine in the aftermath of the demon invasion.Misscliks Devotion: Episode 37 Kneecap has been since attacked by Scoria the Red Dragon, killing the town's noble & clerical leadership in September 1511. Soon afterwards it was attacked by Longcast. Longcast appears to have joined the Army of Voraci, or at least created a similar cult. Limestone hasn't been resettled and is in ruins at the start of 1512Desperate Measures: Episode 01, the same can be said for PeatsburgDesperate Measures: Episode 02, CauldronDesperate Measures: Episode 02, Misty RapidsDesperate Measures: Episode 05. The ruins of Tassel has been settled by a group of people from MistryaDesperate Measures: Episode 01. Gade Isle is isolated after the fall of Eridon an factions wanted to re-establish the Kingdom of Gadia.Dicing with Death: Malcifer Winter Episodes The status of Wake County in late 1510 appears to be untouched by the Demon Invasion. Gnomes, Tomes and Catacombs: Episode 10 Zweihard Blacksteel observed a large demon presence in Heatstroke and the expanding a Demon Colony growing outward from the city, a demonic flesh that covers the ground below itDicing with Death Episode 141. Van Healsing casting Timepool to see back in time discovered that the the origin of the Demon Colony was a group of 4 demons mutating after eating a defeated Copper DragonHardcore Heroes: Episode 54. References Category:Lore Category:Wars